Geekvolution Wikia
Welcome to the Geekvolution Wikia Hello everyone and welcome to the Geekvolution wiki. This is a project that will document the YouTube channel Geekvolution. This includes their videos, members, collaborations and all the people that went into making it the great channel it has become! So this will be interesting, feel free to add to this and make it into the catalog that will show their content into what will become a organized spot for geekdom. Geekvolution Summary What can we say about Captain Logan & Vince?? First of all, they are Geeks NOT Nerds!! Jaymes Logan ("Cap") & Vincent Haskins began their YouTube channel in 2009. The main base of operations has always been Cap's residence, near the Kansas City metropolitan area in KS/MO. First, it was his apartment in Lenexa, Kansas. Then, and to this day, it's his house in Overland Park, Kansas. Their main local comic shop is Elite Comics, also located in Overland Park. The "DUO (Occasional 3rd guest)" Era: In the beginning, in simpler times, the "roots", the "early years", the whole foundation of Geekvolution, consisted of Captain Logan & Vince on camera together, just having intelligent conversations about geeky subjects. This is known, to this day, as GNN (Geeks Not Nerds). The classic, infamous, and ongoing "Superhero Rewind" review series first launched during this time. In keeping with the comic book theme, there was even a show called "Cooking with DoomsVince"; which starred Vince's evil twin, appropriately named "DoomsVince". There was a late night show discussing current pop culture news, called Geekvolution Tonight, featuring Cap and Tim Lyons. Other series include Mailbag Day and We Recommend (formerly You Will So Want This). SUPERHERO REWIND: Cap once made a promise to review (analytically) every American comic book and superhero movie ever released. The big rule is that it must be at least two years since the film's release, before it is eligible, hence the term "rewind" in the title. This doesn't apply to anything that is already much older, from the 90's/early 2000's and earlier. Cap has actually reviewed both Arkham Asylum & Arkham City in this format. There was a brief and short-lived spinoff, Horror Rewind, made by Vince. Another alternate series, Rewind United, is made by Cap to this day. There are three more series; Sci-Fi Rewind by Cap, Fantasy Rewind by Curious Lo, and Anime Rewind by Manos. ASK THE TREKSPERTS (Ended): What began in their Star Trek Club; Cap, with his wife Sarah, and friend Brandon Grimm, discuss anything and everything about the Star Trek franchise. Whether it's the several TV series, the movies, comics, video games, this group pretty much has it covered. TREKNADO: The title is inspired by the "Sharknado" films. This new series picks up where "Ask the Treksperts" left off. Cap's friend Adam joins the crew for their discussions. Each show is more randomized, with the topic being selected by a spin of a wheel. The choices include episode or film commentaries, single character overviews, documentary reviews, trivia games, etc. THE COMIC VAULT: Whether it's something classic or modern, reading and reviewing COMIC BOOKS is certainly an important part of Geekvolution's history, and purpose for its existence. Anything is fair game, including Superheroes/Anti-heroes/Villains from DC, Marvel, or indie publishers, Star Wars, Star Trek, Ninja Turtles, Power Rangers, etc. Cap might be solo, or joined by any of the channel's fellow panelists. In early 2017, a new monthly "pull" series features Cap and Lo, joined by Ian (Sydpart2). POP CULTURE YEARBOOK: Cap and Real Manos pick a famous year in history, and discuss the culture, social climate, and major events of that time. Then, they each choose one thing (comic issue, movie, music album, etc.) from that year and discuss both for about one hour. Ex. For the year 2003, Cap chose 'Freddy vs Jason', while Manos chose 'Kill Bill'. COUNTING KRYPTOFREAKS: Due to his love/hate relationship with the longest-running live-action comic-book TV series, SMALLVILLE (2001-2011), Cap set out on a daring mission. Not unlike Superhero Rewind, his mission is to review and revisit every single episode of the show, removing his "nostalgia goggles", and see the show through analytical lenses. He's reaching the end of season 2 at this point. Which means there is still over eight seasons to go. Good luck!! Oh, and here's a fun fact - Cap's favorite part of the show happens to be the same as most fans: Michael Rosenbaum's portrayal of Lex Luthor!! COMMENTARY PODCASTS: There's nothing like TALKING during a movie, is there? Well, maybe not in a theater with an audience, but in the comfort of you're own home? Go for it!! For the most part, that is what Cap and company does when they record their discussion while watching comic book movies. The idea is for anyone to be able to watch the film themselves and listen along like a traditional commentary track. A new series called "Marvel Mania", features Cap & Eric doing on-camera commentaries of every film based on Marvel Comics, both low & big budget, over a few months in early 2017. To spice things up, for the Daredevil (2003) video, they wore bandanas over their eyes and listened to the film. CAPTAIN'S LOG: Anytime there is a news topic worth devoting a single video to, this is where it's discussed. Recent examples from Cap himself, include updates on the upcoming new CBS Star Trek series, and the death of actress Noel Neill. Another example, this time from Steve Baxi, was the rumors of re-shoots for Star Wars Rogue One. It's also common for a host to share their thoughts on a new trailer for a movie, TV show, or video game. Another related series, "Objectivity", features Cap taking an up close at various superhero toys and action figures. HOW WE FELT ABOUT: Cap and one other person, discuss their thoughts immediately after seeing a new film in theaters. These videos usually last about half an hour, and avoid any major spoilers for the benefit of viewers. For each new comic book film, they save all big juicy stuff for the upcoming Sunday night "Spoiler-cast", in which the panel goes in depth on the movie and discuss it thoroughly. SNACKVOLUTION: Cap & Vince, or Cap & Jayson, or Real Manos, try sweet treats or cereal or beverages on camera for the first time, then briefly review them. Ex. Batman v Superman cereals for Batman & Superman, Ghostbusters Hi-C Ecto Cooler. MOUNTAIN DEW: This is Cap's favorite drink, no contest. He consumes it while working on film or TV analysis, riding virtual roller coasters, playing old video games on old consoles, caring for his family (wife & children), making documentaries, the list goes on. He even fell into a Mountain Dew "coma" at the start of his infamous "Spawn Year" series. He was forced to complete the almost two-year long project before he could wake from his coma. SPAWN YEAR: All thanks to DoomsVince, Cap had no choice but to review/analyze something "Spawn" related every single day for an entire year. The irony is, this actually lasted nearly two years. On New Years Eve of 2012, and the start of 2013, Cap fell asleep at his desk while drinking Mountain Dew, and slipped into a coma. He became trapped in a perpetual Hell, resembling a grave with a spooky tombstone. Eventually, he literally became "Spawn of Hell", wearing the fancy costume and all. By the end, Cap woke up to leave his house and find the outside world A.K.A streets of Overland Park, Kansas, covered in snow. It was winter time. There are rumblings of a SEQUEL to Spawn Year in development. More on that when the time comes. THE MIDWEST IN PANELS: During the summer of 2014, Cap & Vince produced a documentary called "Midwest In Panels", along with friends Brandon Grimm and (name to be added, the camera man). The group, packed in an SUV, traveled from their native Kansas, to Nebraska, Iowa, Minnesota, Illinois, and Missouri. The point was to visit different comic book shops in these states and interview the owners & customers, to get a sense of the state of selling comics in our modern "digital age" culture. As well as, of course, to have a little fun along the way (ex. Field of Dreams in Iowa & Superman Museum in Metropolis, Illinois). This trip was funded on the site Kickstarter, with contributions made by fans and supporters of the channel. Depending on their tier, each supporter was treated with a package that includes various supplemental goodies with the DVD. Released a year later, in the spring of 2015. The "UNITE THE SEVEN" Era: In the more recent years, Geekvolution has became a whole network within the YouTube community. This network consists of a "panel", featuring both good friends of Cap's and/or fans of the channel's early work. These folks (The Real Manos, Dan Torrey, Steve Baxi, Browncoat Eric, Rasco, & the Curious Lo) were given the opportunity and shared responsibility of contributing to the channel, expanding its reach tenfold, and taking some weight off of Cap's shoulders. What started as "Arrow & Flash Discussions", eventually became the weekly "Prime-time Crisis Live", then changed to "Zero Hour", then changed again, currently using the familiar "GNN" banner. CAP & ERIC "BRO-MANCE": In the late summer of 2016, Eric moved from Florida to Cap's home in Kansas. He is a permanent "roommate" to Cap, living in Cap's basement AKA "bat-cave". No longer separated by several states, or technical difficulties during online chat, they now make more videos together than ever before. You could say that Eric became the new Vince of the channel. Which is very appropriate, because they've known each other since the beginning. Multiple series featuring this duo include "Deep Space-Babylon 59" (Cap watches Babylon 5, Eric watches Deep Space Nine, they discuss each episode) , "He Made Me Watch" (Cap watches a film that Eric loves, Eric watches a film that Cap loves, they discuss them) and "Marvel Mania" (explained above). IN-PERSON INTERACTION: During the summer of summer of 2016, let's just say A LOT happened. In August, Cap & Jayson officially met Curious Lo, when they flew out to southern California for Power Morphicon (Power Rangers Convention). They stayed with Lo for the weekend. Lo treated them to what was their first visit to DISNEYLAND. She lives in Orange County and works at the Disneyland Resort, therefore Cap & Jayson got their own personal tour guide around the place. How lucky!! Some time later, as explained above, Eric moved into Cap's house. Cap drove down to Florida, picked up Eric, and they drove back to Kansas. When they officially met, Eric's first words to Cap were, "You're not in Kansas anymore". In early 2017, Cap & Eric traveled to Metropolis, Illinois where they officially met Rasco. He came from Louisville, Kentucky. The "trinity" palled around at the Superman museum, and a random Toys R Us later that night. PATREON SUPPORT: To keep the channel prosperous, a number of fans contribute monthly financial support. In return, they receive exclusive bonus content, which includes a peak at Cap & friends when they're done recording a show, early access to videos, and an occasional live chat with Cap. VIEWER DISCRETION IS....UNNECESSARY: One rule that Captain Logan usually goes by is to keep profanity to a minimum while filming videos. Basically, what's appropriate for a PG-13 or lower movie rating, is fine for the channel. This rule has been accidentally broken on a couple of occasions and purposefully broken on the Deadpool spoiler-cast, due to its R rating. He has gone on record to say that the original reason for this was because his parents watched the channel, though in a humorous manner. Cap often makes videos with his young son Jayson, his wife Sarah, and sometimes with his younger son Freddy, so that's another reason. PLATFORMING HOUR/GEEKY FIGHT CLUB/VIDEO GAME SAMPLER: Cap and his son Jayson play old video games on old consoles, or new games on modern consoles. Ex. Anything Mario or Sonic or Power Rangers related. Cap also plays newer games (Xbox 360, PS4) on his own or with Steve or Dan. Ex. Arkham Knight, Injustice Gods Among Us, Star Wars Battlefront. GEEKVOLUTION the NEXT GENERATION: A newly created 2nd channel, featuring Cap's young son Jayson, and eventually Jayson's younger brother Freddy. Jayson usually reviews a comic on his own, plays a video game, or goes to the arcade with Cap. Each video opens with the Star Trek TNG theme music. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse